Cause Reckless Is Fun When You're Not The One Who Gets Hurt
by mirrored.waves
Summary: Kono is complicated and Steve is definitely complicated. But safe is boring and not hardly as much fun as what they cannot understand just yet.
1. chapter one

Hello, everyone! I am back with a new story and I'm very excited about this one.

Personally, I believe that Steve and Kono's relationship is incredibly complicated and dysfunctional (or at least that is the way I see it and enjoy writing their interactions and behaviors). Steve is rough around the edges and largely lacking in communication skills, while Kono has a stubborn streak, just as reckless as him often times which is bound to cause great trouble for them. So, this one is not really going to have one continuous storyline, but more of little stories/prompts which focus on the difficult road they face. The scenarios of the chapters will not take place in chronological order, but rather just whatever I happen to find inspiration for. But this story is not going to be a walk in the park, so I am just going to put that out their now. Writing this couple without any drama or angst is not my thing and would only result in a boring story that would be a struggle to write for me. There is going to pain and heartbreak for everyone involved mainly because my vision of this relationship is kind of dark.

Okay, so I'm not sure if any of that ramble/babble made any sense to anyone so if there are any questions, concerns just drop by and leave me a little message down below.

Thanks so much and of course, please review! It would mean a whole bunch!

_._

_title: _'cause reckless is fun when you're not the one who gets hurt

pairing: steve mcgarrett/kono kalakaua

_fandom:_ hawaii five-0

_genre:_ drama/romance/angst

_disclaimer: _all characters and situations you recognize do not belong to me

**.**

_summary: _Steve despises the fact that the very profession which has brought this woman into his live is the same one which could kill her at any moment.

* * *

_inside this place is warm, outside it starts to pour. _

Kono finds herself placed on top of Steve's desktop in his office at headquarters after taking quite a blow to the face by an elbow just minutes ago out in the field. Her eye is throbbing from the pain, affecting her vision and balance, resulting in having to be practically carried by her boss away from the scene - doing nothing positive for her ego. And even though she does not blame him for anything - because, in reality, it was her fault, chasing the suspect and making assumptions about things she regrets now - Kono is almost positive Steve is beating himself up over it all. She can only imagine the headache he is untimately causing to emerge, relaying and replaying every last detail and moment - checking if he may have missed an oppurtunity to protect - through that deciphering system programmed in his brain. She is certain of it now.

The bruise forming on her cheek, just below her eye, is black and blue and slightly greenish in places. The spot is sore and raw to any sort is touch, but Steve is holding an ice pack to it gently and that helps. It's cold and soothing and numbing all feeling, though he is careful not to apply too much pressure while also searching diligently through his office for some kind of bandage or guaze material in the hopes of covering the exposed cut bleeding just below her hairline.

He is standing in front of her with his body in between her legs as the dangle over the edge, heels kicking the wood softly, helping the pain just enough to Kono's surprise. His expression is tight and tense as he rummages through the drawers, looking and searching though not really seeing anything at all. Anger and heat is radiating from his body, muscles flexing and relaxing with each motion, breathes leaving his mouth heavy and labored as he refuses to connect his line of vision with Kono's. Though it appears to him that she may be purposely staring in his direction to drive him completely insane. To torture his will power or something.

Because seeing her like this - all injured and bloody and dirty - throws that protective side he sometimes despises into overdrive. Mostly because this is Kono. And Kono is important. She's the team's rookie and everything.

For a moment, Steve wants to shout at her, wondering how she could be so foolish and reckless in believing that she is somehow invincible. But that would hypocritical and he knows it.

She knows it, too and would call his bullshit in no time at all.

But in the next one, he wishes to grab her body and crush it against his own. Her petite form would fit perfectly into his arms, but Steve fights the urge, knowing he would never release her from his grasp. Noticing patches of dirt on her arm and a boot mark imprinted on her thigh, Steve wishes to take her home and never allow her to return to this job. Because almost daily is he placed in a similar situation to this, where she is in danger and he has to contain the panic. And he is growing uncertain of how much larger he could stand this without nearly exploding. It's too dangerous and he's grown too close to needing her.

Though Steve is eager to learn of what exactly occurred between Kono and their suspect before he happened upon the scene, he struggles with curious questions, knowing she would likely deny everything with intentions to appear courageous or brave or some crap like that was he to ask. While he can't help but want to hate her for causing his blood pressure to rise to unhealthy levels, he almost does not mind. Because she is sitting there - wincing and moaning as he touches her forehead all the while - very much alive and breathing and well, relatively. They could discuss her actions now, but that would most definitely require an admission on his part of feelings and physical attraction he has harbored for a while, eating away at his control each time she straps on her vest or does anything at all which is even remotely dangerous. Steve's not quite prepared for all of that.

But soon her slender fingers are wrapped around Steve's wrists, stopping his scavenger hunt and thoughts almost instantly. She forces his one arm down from her face, placing it carefully next to his side, slowly and gently with such care. Steve hates it though. She is treating him like a child with concerns that he may just jump and run with even the slightest motion made. His other arm - heavy to lift even if only for a second - is placed into her lap next before she begins to draw small, round circles across his palm which he assumes is supposed to act as a soothing, comforting gesture but is only actually causing his anxiety to grow further.

Her soft, moist lips are against his forehead next after pulling him much closer with arms wrapped around his neck now, fingers playing with the ends of his hair unconsciously. And she is kissing him there, slowly and cautious of Steve's reaction. His eyebrow turns up at the touch, as if shocked by the physical connection. Kono can feel his body sink into the hold she wraps him up into.

His ear is by her mouth when she whispers, "Thank you."

Steve skin grows hot and sensitive to her heated breath as it dances along the skin of his neck, reaching the span of his shoulder as well. And without him even realizing, one of Kono's fingers has already made it's way down his arm, trailing the entire length before resting on his chest. His body is warm there, rising and falling momentarily, before she traces a slow and delicate path down his abdomen, finally hitting one belt loop of his cargo pants, pulling and tugging it with a bit of strength. She's not sure why she is doing it at all, but it feels good.

Because Steve is her boss and he is attractive. And he has always protected her. Each time, this man has stood by her actions - no matter how foolish or daring or completely stupid they may turn out to be. And Steve is a man. Much more than the boys she has messed around with before. They were only immature and inexperienced in everything, but Steve is strong and brave - pretty fucked up, though - and has never failed her once. But it's complicated, though it's hard to ignore his presence and the power he has over her heart rate while bandaging her forehead carefully.

Which is why Kono can't help but be offended when he pulls away from her - just enough to allow air to pass between their bodies - foolishly believing they may have been getting somewhere after months and months of avoidance.

"I can't - I can't do this. I, I'm sorry." Steve stutters and jumbles with his words before crossing his arms over his chest and rubbing the back of his neck after.

Having never really been in a true and honest relationship before, the thought of Kono terrifies Steve. Which is not necessarily a simple task considering the many threats he has encountered in war zones before. That thing with Catherine hardly counts. Mainly because it was purely physically and required next to no energy at all. It was easy and painless, only meeting up whenever both were in the same time zone.

But Kono is present and always around, sitting at her desk, clouding his judgement, proving her place on the team time and time again. She is bold and mysterious and so damn independent in everything she does it's nearly unbearable. Kono is possibility to Steve.

Holding the ice pack placed on the counter top of his wooden desk before, Steve places it in her waiting palm, closing her fingers around the object next.

"You're going to need this. It'll help with the swelling."

His voice sounds strained and forced to Kono's ears and almost breaks her in two when he grabs the bandaid placed beside her legs and covers the blood which continues to bleed, eyes showing hardly any emotion at all. Grabbing his face then, frustrated by him and his behavior, Kono forces him to look at her even while he fights her every attempt, and is stunned when he grabs her face as well, their arms a maze of tangled limps dancing around each other. His thumb smoothes a stray hair down as it floats around as a result of his breath, stroking the skin underneath, too.

"Steve..."

And while he is so incredibly tempted by her smell - so inticing and alluring - and god, those dimples, he just can't. Because this is Kono. And she is so damn young and the team's rookie, representing strength and innocence combined, and it would be wrong to become involved in any way. Not only because he is a military man - trained and disciplined to follow instructions and boundaries set - and any sort of relationship would be against every rule in the handbooks, but more so because she could have died today, likely facing the same dangers tomorrow as well. And the next day which follows.

And with each black eye and injured forhead it would only become increasingly apparent to Steve that - as her boss - danger follows him and those he cares for. And the friendship shared with Kono now is far too valuable already to ever risk. Escalating that to something more would only cause her to become an even larger target to those enemies who attack families. Those who enjoy playing dirty, little mind games. And a frantic leader concerned over the health and safety of a girlfriend would not benefit anyone of them at all.

So, Steve lets go of her face - though all he wishes to do is hold on forever.

He kisses the corner of her mouth following a moment of hesitance before walking away, hanging his head in defeat, turning the light of his office off behind him, doing his best to ignore the sinking form of Kono's body through the glass walls.

.

How was that? I know kind of heartbreaking. But I hope it wasn't too horrible for everyone. I warned you, though.

I am really excited for the ideas I have in store for this and hope everyone else is interested from this chapter as well.

Thanks for reading and hopefully dropping a comment below. See you again next time! :)


	2. chapter two

Hey! I'm back already. I know it's quick, but inspiration struck and I ran with it.

I just want to start by thanking everyone who read the first chapter and commented as well. It really means a lot and I appreciate every word. I know there are a few concerns about the premise of this story with the drama and angst and all, but I promise it will not be all bad. Okay, this chapter is kind of bad, but there will be good moments I swear to it. Thanks again and I hope everyone enjoys!

.

title: 'cause reckless is fun when you're not the one who gets hurt

_pairing: _steve mcgarrett/kono kalakaua

_fandom: _hawaii five-0

_genre: _drama/angst/romance

_disclaimer: _unfortunately, noting belongs to me

_._

_summary: _Kono has been with several boys before - sexually that is. But Steve McGarrett is a man. A military man actually.

* * *

_going nowhere fast, we've reached the climax. _

Finding herself on his doorstep at ten o'clock in the evening is pathetic, she knows. But just like the many days before, Kono is unable to convince herself to stay home instead of driving to his place on the opposite side of the city. This...thing, whatever it should be called, has been going on for a while to speak the truth, months actually, leaving Kono completely suprised by just how well they have been able to hide their relationship from both Chin and Danny. Even though it's not even really that at all. More of just good sex between friends between shifts - sometimes during their shifts even. Probably not their best idea really.

But he's lonely and Kono has never been the kind of person to turn down a person in need. Especially if she is not required to provide any sort of advice to anyone. She has never been quite good at that, always saying the wrong thing to all the right questions. Which is why Steve is the best kind of person in need. He's not much of talker. Never really was.

His intense stare pierces through her now as he forces her inside, pulling at her waist, gripping the material of her blouse, slamming the door of his house and pushing her against the wall all in nearly one fluid motion. But then he grabs both her wrists and pushes them up around her head with a hard thumping sound, boxing her in as he hovers over.

"I missed you today." He practically growls, nipping at her ear a bit.

Kono pushes her hips forward at the sound - so rough and intense - but forces herself to calm down soon, through the groan released from deep inside his throat is difficult to ignore.

"I missed you, Kono." He repeats to her and Kono just really needs him to stop. Because it is driving her crazy - _he _is driving her crazy - and she just really hopes he decides to stop talking at some point so she can stop thinking altogether. But he keeps going, on and on, over and over until she is nearly ready to punch him in the face for doing this to her. For turning her into that girl she has always hated. Because that girl - the one who wants and needs a man to make her feel good and sexy and worthy - is pathetic and something she has never desired to be. But in realizing that the way she misses him daily differs from the sole sexual desire he speaks from, Kono knows it has already happened and it is awful, making her feel as if she could vomit at any time. And because Steve is mysterious and pretty much laking of all social and communication skills, she has absolutely no clue as to what he could possibly be thinking or feeling about their current situation and she is not brave enough to ask him otherwise.

He says that he missed her again for what feels like it could be the hundredth time in less than five minutes, sending her over the edge.

"Please, just stop." She demands in between heated kisses. "You need to - please, just shut up." Because Kono hates losing control, hates losing the power. And she will not allow him to mess with her like this.

But whatever it is that he is currently doing with his tongue quiets her quickly. His hand is playing with the thin strap of her shirt as well, pulling it away from her shoulders, allowing it to fall down onto her arm before kissing the skin there. Chills instantly form and rush down, covering the limp to the tips of her fingers. Kono is instantly ashamed by just how easy it is for him to get her into bed without many words. Mainly because sometimes it is just real nice to be with a man. A man who has experience and knows exactly what it is that she likes without ever having to be informed. Which is most likely the reason why a conversation about what this is, what it could be someday be has yet to take place ever. Because the man is talented and Kono's ability to resist him dwindles with each day, hardly allowing her a word in at all.

Of course, though, there _are_ moments of intimate touches as well, woven in between bouts of passion shared as the weeks rolled on and faded into the next without much altering in their dynamic. Moments which only increase Kono's annoyance, confusing her immensely, leaving her feeling lead on and slightly used. Because although rolling around in the sheets each night, tangled up in them and the others legs, feeling worn down but allowing the adrenaline still remaining to die down inside their veins was fun for a while between the team members - intense and overwhelming at times - it has long since lost that satisfying effect for Kono. Sexual favors to release pain and angers were once enough, in the beginning - the _very _beginning - when all she had been concerned with was proving her place among a group of men who have seen and done everything, while she was only a new graduate out of the academy, having experienced nothing at all. But now - having done just that with ease, showcasing her talents and abilities daily - Kono is desperate for more. She desires to be only his. But he is reeling from years of service, evident by gunshot wounds healed over on his abdomen and one in his shoulder as well, resulting in a hollow skeleton to stand before her each night while she continues to struggle with regrets, longing for a dream she once left behind in what feels like an entire lifetime ago.

But even though being around Steve physically pains her often, Kono still shows up each night with the hopes of progress. Hoping for more than time spent together in the darkness, surrounded and nearly suffocated by his greatest concerns and stoic demeanor and her skeptical behavior. The first night she has arrived on his front porch - a time which she can hardly remember now - she had not been expecting anything to happen, truly, only simply seeking out a friend in a moment searching for clarity. And she has always known Steve as a person of wisdom and guidance whether he is willing to share it willingly. But he had played with her hair that night, wrapping the strands around his fingers, as they sat on his couch together, devouring bottles of beer quickly - her feeling buzzed and excited by his presence much sooner than him. He had been so gentle with her body that night, discovering every last angle of her body in a long stretch of time which seemed to intimate then, but longs for now. His fingertips had touched and soothed the aching feeling of the knee which had cost her a career in surfing and recognized the emotions attached.

The careful handling which occurred during their first night together has long since disappeared now. Things happen much quicker now, as if he is only looking to get what he needs and push her aside, and Kono hates the thought of it. Sometimes Kono just cannot help but feel like nothing more than a piece of meat to this man.

Steve, with all that built up anger - boiling and coursing through his veins - and frustration from a pretty fucked up childhood and years of military experience, is rough and aggressive with his hands once they finally grab a hold of her after a long day in the office. There are bruises and marks on her neck, back, and stomach to prove the sheer power of his grasp from encounters before.

And nothing seems to change tonight. For his eyes are dark and his hold on her inner thigh begins to hurt after only a few moments of being held up against the wall, legs wrapped and resting around his waist. Kono's clothes disappear suddenly after that before everything else turns into a blur. Buttons of her shirt snap from his pull at the them as her fingers struggle to undo the buckle of his belt and pull down the zipper of his pants as well. Steve smells like gun power and sweat, stress and exhaustion evident in each line of his expression. Noticing the pain, Kono almost hates herself for expecting more from a man who has much larger concerns over her childish desire for attention from a boy.

"I should probably get going." She decides soon after they are finished, a cold, wrinkled sheet covering her naked body as she walks around the room frantically, picking articles of clothing up from off the floor and throwing them on in a hurry, suddenly feeling nervous and awkward for being in his home at all.

And she does. Kono leaves without so much more than a nod or sound from Steve as he lays in his bed, chest exposed to the cool air floating in through the open window, practically asleep.

But a piece of her almost wishes he would ask her to stay just this one time.

.

Thanks for reading everyone! And while I'm not exactly sure of when I will be able to get another chapter posted, I do know that I have many ideas to play with for future chapters. All of which are excited me with their possibilities.

Hope I did not break everyone's heart too badly. I really do not mean it. Promise! See you next time! :)


	3. chapter three

Hello, again! I hope everyone had an awesome weekend and is up to reading this at the end of it (or at least it is for me). I struggled with this one for a bit, but I like the final result after all. I'm so pleased with the response and comments to this story even though it's very painful and dark for our favorite couple. Thanks for sticking with it anyway.

Also, I'd love it anyone who has an idea for this plot I would absolutely love to hear them. Please, don't be shy! Just drop them by in your comment.

I hope everyone enjoys! Thanks!

.

title: 'cause is reckless is fun when you're not the one who gets hurt

_pairing:_ steve mcgarrett/kono kalakaua

_fandom:_ hawaii five-0

_genre:_ drama/angst/romance

_disclaimer:_ unfortunately, nothing belongs to me everyone.

.

summary: Kono shows up drunk. And she's wearing a dress.

* * *

_you did not think when you sent me to the brink._

Steve checks the time on his watch quickly after hearing a soft knock at his front door across the room. The sound echoes throughout the room, waking Steve momentarily. Currently laying on his couch in the middle of the living room, accompanied only by a few open and finished beers placed on the small table in front of him after a long day and some news report playing on the television, Steve clearly had not been expecting any visitors. There are dirty plates and pans still in the sink from hours before when he had arrived home after a long day and tried to cook, but fell asleep and burned everything. And now that he's awake, Steve wonders what he could possibly consume at eleven at night.

But soon the knocking sound grows louder at his door - interrupting those thoughts - almost impatient in a way, forcing him to stand, rising from his position immediately to open it.

And behind the door and the many locks installed stands Kono. In a dress. A little black dress which could quite possibly be the shortest and tightest Steve may have ever seen before in his life. There are thin straps draped over her shoulders and a deep neckline as well, revealing just enough cleavage to attract eyes - especially his. Steve does not even wish to think about where she could possibly be coming from at this hour of night looking the way she does. He's sure other people had noticed the dress as well. Though he is also quick to see the bones revealed by the fabric. Kono looks so small standing outside his front door, the dark night sky behind her and the moon shining low in the distance. The trees of Steve's front yard drap and fall around her and she is so amazingly pretty, but Steve still notices the bones. Her eyes are dark and tired and Kono looks almost overwhelmed, drowning a bit. And he wonders if she was always this skinny or if the stress and danger of their job description has become too much, whether she is truly able to keep up with the exceptions.

There has never been a time where Steve has doubted her ability but she is so small and petite and bony now, he is worried.

Steve wants to touch her and hold her and question whether she is alright, to question what happened tonight. But he doesn't. He holds back. Again. Because he is trouble for a girl like her. With all those years of military service, Steve's exterior is rough and jagged, dangerous for those around. He's battered and bruised and fractured, incapable of feelings and communication, often times feeling numb completely. But Kono is so interesting and brave and he wants to know everything about her. He wants her to always be around and if she were to ever leave and abandon him - well, Steve would rather not think about what would come after.

But she is also drunk and Steve can practically smell the tequila on her breath causing a sense of hesitance as well. The scent floats throughout the air as she makes her way inside, entering without any sort of ushering or invitation by him. A pair of strappy high heels are clutched in her grasp, held only by the curve of her fingertips as she stumbles and struggles towards any piece of furniture she can find, throwing them down soon after. Steve notices that she's walking on her tip toes across his carpet as she remains silent, having not said a word to him yet. Her expression is tight and almost unreadable while she studies and touches nearly everything in the room he owns. Steve only then realizes that this is the first time she has ever been inside his place, though he has never been to her apartment either. He's only heard before from Chin that it's crappy and should be condemned on several occasions.

Standing from a distance, Steve watches her every movement carefully with both hands placed in his pockets comfortably. Her face is covered in makeup, red lips and eyeliner even. All of which is far too distracting for Steve's personally taste, much rather preferring the more natural look worn during their working hours where she is bound to get beat around every now and again.

Steve is curious about a lot of things currently. Though he is not exactly sure as to which thought to focus on first or which question would be appropriate to ask. He wonders how she even managed to get herself here and why she is here at all. He had seen her only seven hours before in headquarters as they completed a case, never mentioning a night out with friends once.

But she's growing closer to him now he's not sure what to think. Everything about her confuses him. She's confident and bold and damn impressive in the field, taking down suspects double her size. She has dimples on both sides of her mouth which appear often, crushing his control in a no time flat and there is an effortless about her that Steve is eager to explore, but not tonight. Especially not tonight. Not when she is drunk and never going to properly remember any of this in a few hours. It cannot happen like this.

She deserves more. Better. More than this, than him.

"Kono, stop. You're drunk." Steve steps back, pushing her away when her hand finds his neck.

He cannot allow her to get too close, he tells himself. Because if she were to touch him the way that she does for too long, he would never desire to let her go. He can not do that to her. Steve never wishes to trap anyone in this life, especially not someone who has so much ahead of them.

"How long have we worked together?" She questions lazily, her mouth barely forming a smile as she stumbles towards the couch, falling down on to it right after. Steve keeps his distance by the door across from her. "What? Eight months? And I watch you. I see you with those muscles and those eyes, they're nice eyes…' Kono's voice falters then, her mind racing as she rambles, leaving Steve confused about where she could possibly be going with all this, moving closer, sitting beside her. "But you're so serious all the time, brah. You should really think about lightening up sometime." Her hand is patting Steve's cheek while she speaks in a teasing tone and childish manner, giggling suddenly, interrupting the relative silence present through this room and the many others in the home. She shrugs her shoulders, ducking her head into them quickly before crinkling the skin of her nose without ever realizing that she is in fact doing so.

Steve sits there silently being touched by her fingers and her presence, unsure of whether he should listen to the desire to pull away from her sounding in his head. Because that is what he does. Steve runs away and hides from relationships and communication altogether because he has never experienced any of it before. Instead, he occupies himself with cases and missions and beer. But Kono is touching his face on his couch in his house and he's amazed by how his skin reacts, jumping and vibrating from the heat. Steve never believed he would be this close to Kono in any way. And now he's frustrated that he ever allowed her into his home at all.

"Okay, that's enough. Maybe you should lie down."

"No!" She shouts, practically stamping her feet against the group like a child who has not been given what they want. Her pointer finger is in Steve's face as her eyebrows furrow together as well. "Stop telling me - I hate that, I hate when you tell me what to do, _boss_."

Steve doesn't understand why she's doing this to him. Showing up at his place just before midnight, drunk and emotional, ambushing him entirely all while wearing an incredible black dress that he cannot allow himself to ignore any longer. She is always there - in the back of his mind - taunting him with her appearance and abilities, impressing him like no one else has before.

"And I hate when you call me that." He admits sharply, despising the title she often uses when referencing him, with little distance in between their faces. It is just too professional sounding, placing him in a category of superior, leader, rather than the more intimate place he wishes to possess in her world.

Kono makes a noise then, released from the back of her throat, as if he is talking but the words escape her ears completely or going over her head entirely, not interested in what he is saying at all. "I really like you. Like a lot. But it's pathetic because you think I'm too young."

And Steve is totally amazed by just how oblivious she can be. Because although he does believe she is too young, it is not the reason why he stays away. Steve keeps his distance from Kono Kalakaua because he cannot allow himself to be distracted by her entirely. His near obsession with her hair and fatal round kick could be enough to throw him over the edge one of these days.

Her eyes are practically closed as her head falls gradually from sleep, words soft and tired and sounding rough. "You think I'm too young and it's against the rules or some shit like that." Kono clears her throat then, sighing as well while patting his thigh with her hand. "But you sleep with Catherine a lot. And I get it. She's nice and really pretty and it's not serious. Just sex, right?"

Steve nods as she continues, contemplating how he has possibly allowed things to get so screwed up and twisted with this woman. In his attempts to protect her from him and the threat his life presents, maybe he has hurt her anyway.

"I don't even really want to sleep with you. I mean, it would be nice. But I'd rather kiss you. That would be nice."

And though he is positive the action will become a regret in a matter of moments, Steve kisses Kono. Hard and deeply. For a second or two she does not respond at all, surprised by his sudden spontaneity. Spontaneous crap has never been synonymous with Steve McGarrett. Not ever. But soon her lips begin to move against his and his tongue slips inside of her mouth and she is smiling. He wishes to pull away but struggles to actually do so. Because this is Kono and out of everyone in her life, she came to him tonight, admitting to him that she desires to be kissed by him. And he has been wanted to do just this for so long it would be a shame to end it so soon.

A while later her head is resting on Steve's shoulder as she sleeps, snoring slightly. One of the straps of her dress falls down only to be lifted by Steve quickly after. Gently grading her head in his palm, he lowers her down to the couch, placing a blanket over her next. While it's going to be awkward and uncomfortable to explain all of this in the morning to her, Steve does not have to heart to wake her - she looks so damn peaceful while doing so - and ask her to leave.

He can only hope those same feelings which caused his sudden actions before still remain once the alcohol has made it's way through her system completely.

Yeah, probably not. Steve's not convinced, either.

.

Thanks for reading for everyone. I know this one was a bit sad as were the first two, but the idea I have for chapter four is going to be a little lighter. Promise!

Again, if there are any ideas you would enjoying reading in a chapter let me know. Thanks!


End file.
